narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasori
Add puppets Dear Sir/Madam :First I want to say this site looks like its really coming together. :Second thing, you have probably heard this already so sorry to bother you if you have but I thing you should add a list of :all the notable puppets Sasori has owned. eg ::Mum & Dad, ::3th Kazekage, ::The 100 red army pupets and ::Hiruko :Sincerly luis ::His puppents are mentioned in his Abilities, no need for a list. Also don't indent your text, it boxes it.--TheUltimate3 11:35, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::u know in the AK meeting in 135 im fairly certain he was the one to mention sasuke, so can anyone identify that VA for him? ::::should we add in the trivia section that when Diedara was set to be Sasori's partner he said he looked like the "early death type" but Sasori dies first? Twilitlink 03:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::No because Sasori was much Older than Deidara when he died hence in comparison to Sasori, Deidara did Die early. but Chronologically in terms of the timeline, then Sasori did die 'early' - YTOfficer01 22:02 14 April 2009 Johnny Young Bosch? Just wondering, When was this stated as him being the dub Sasori's true form voice? AMTNinja (talk) 01:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) From the article about Anime he has been senju in: # Naruto - Genma Shiranui, Shigure, Gen'ryumaru, Sagi, # Naruto Shippuden - Genma Shiranui, Sasori(True form) # Bleach-Ichigo Kurosaki Hakinu talk | 16:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sasori?! First appearance? During Akatsuki's very first meeting on Ep. 135, in the exact middle, you can see a short figure with spiky hair and is quite wide, which to me strikes a good resemblance to Hiruko Sasori. Who is he? Is it Sasori? And if it is, why doesn't it say on his article that his debut was on episode 135?--Akatsuki101 (talk) 20:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Assuming you're talking about the same Akatsuki meeting as in chapter 238, then yes, Sasori definitely appears there in his Hiruko puppet. In fact, he even speaks; saying it was seven years ago since they last met, when Orochimaru deserted the organisation.--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::To: ShounenSuki, Reply ::Yes, though I'm talking about the Anime Ep.135. Isn't that him in the middle in the Anime's meeting?--Akatsuki101 (talk) 20:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::I don't watch the anime, but I'm assuming the scene is the same. So yes, the short figure in the middle of the scene is Sasori. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Epiode 135? OK does anyone recognize his voice in the dubbed episode? its definitly different from JB Blanc--RexGodwin (talk) 20:26, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Suicide Sasori is my favorite Naruto character but he killed himself Chiyo mentions that he could have dodge but hesitated-Jio Freed (talk) 03:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :It is in the article, what more do you want? Jacce | Talk 05:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::well said!--Yondaime1987 (talk) 15:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Took down a country What is Sasori referring to when he says he took down a country with one hundred if his puppets? :To the fact that he defeated a country with his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::But is it ever specified which country? i mean if it's a country populated entirely by sheep then thats not that impressive really, unless they're Ninja Sheep--Yondaime1987 (talk) 15:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Age question "He began making puppets at the age of five, and even made puppets that resembled his parents to get rid of the terrible loneliness he felt." Where was it said that he was five when he began making puppets? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Think that might be an assumption, based on the time Chiyo introduced him to puppet making. He was a kid then, not sure of his age...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :The anime really fleshes out his background. For example: Hiruko was once a really ugly human. You should check there. ''~SnapperT '' 18:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Question The Sasori's heart kanji changed. Do you guys know the meaning? Blaublau94 13:57, 02 October 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean? When did it change and where? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::You can see it in chapter 464 page 14-15 Blaublau94 13:57, 02 October 2009 (UTC) :::I don't see a kanji... I don't see anything at all, in fact. The Sasori puppet has an empty hole in its chest. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I see something like this リ in the opposite way Blaublau94 18:22, 02 October 2009 (UTC) :::::Those are just some lines on the inside of his body. The longer line looks like the edge of a board supporting the chest cavity. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, if you think so... Blaublau94 20:42, 02 October 2009 (UTC) Favourite puppet if you look at the human puppetry section you'll see that both Hiruko and the Third are listed as his favourite. Could someone please edit this so only one of them is--Yondaime1987 (talk) 15:16, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :It is a bit of a problem: Chiyo said that Hiruko was Sasori's favorite, but Sasori said that the Kazakage was his favorite, so probably both was his favorite, at least Hiruko was the favorite before the Kage. So... how should we write? Jacce | Talk 15:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::You could say that Hiruko was his favourite until the acquisition of the Third, maybe you could find a better word for acquisition?-- (talk) 15:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::See, that's the problem of translations. Meanings can get lost so easily. :::Chiyo calls Hiruko Sasori's , while Sasori says the Third KAzekage Puppet is the puppet he's , due to how difficult it was to acquire. There's a subtle, but clear difference in meaning. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC)